Found By Fate
by WildWolfLuver
Summary: From my OC contest. What happens when the rest of the Loriens come together? What happens when they start to argue and disagree? Read to find out! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ ALL OF IT!**_

Hey so I have an amazing idea for a story!

Plot: After Sam, John, and Six set off to find the others, they here about something. A prophecy almost. In a dream an elder comes to John and tells him that he is the leader but 9 will take him down. John avoids telling the others as they head to their first stop.

1. A Chimaera is an animal from Lorien that can change its shape. It is optional to have one as a companion.

2. I know some of the questions on this Application seems non-relevant, but trust me I have a reason for all of them.

3. The Mogadorians will be in here. I don't know when and how but they will.

Okay so this is mostly an adventure but it has some romance. I need a character for Numbers 5, 7, and 8. 5 and 8 are guys and 7 is a girl. If you put in for number 5 I will assume you're a guy even though you might be a girl. I plan on keeping this open until I find my perfect characters. Not everybody will win but those who don't will get a minor part as a human or an antagonist. I will try to get as many people as possible in the story. (P.s. I am sorry if all my information is not correct I still have to finish the book. I will make sure to finish it before I write the story so all my info is good. I am almost done and will be done before this contest ends.)

Application-

Name (what you currently go by):

Nicknames:

Appearance:

Age:

Personality:

Where are you now:

Where do you plan on going next:

Where were you last:

Are you looking for the others:

Element (earth, water, fire or air):

Number:

Chimaera (animal that changes shape like Bernie Kosar)?:

Cepan (dead or alive; who?):

Life Story (since you came to earth):

Style:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite genre of music:

Favorite quote:

Favorite color:

Have you found "the one":

If you had a theme song what would it be:

Golden Line (what do you say all the time):

School or no:

Crushes (like sam, six, or any other numbers; 4 is off limits):

If you don't get a part do you want to be a human or antagonist:

Others:


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! I'm sorry I told some of you I would update on Friday and I didn't BUT I do have a life and it has been very busy. So…..I will announce them now!

Again, if you didn't win I am deeply sorry and I will TRY to put you in the story one way or another but nooooooooooooo promises! Got it!

Also, the first chapter will either be up tonight or tomorrow.

Another thing, I don't have a name for the stories so if you could submit some ideas that would be FANTASTIC! And now for the winners:

Number 5 will be played by nyxera: Adrian Cantrolonos

Number 7 will be played by One Can't Hide: Missy Andrew

Number 8 will be played by NocturnaTermina: Kross Valenti

Number 9 will be played by me: Sterling Mervolo

Thank you everyone who participated!

Here is my application:

Name (what you currently go by): Sterling Mervolo

Nicknames: Birdy

Appearance: blonde wavy hair with natural brown highlights that goes to her shoulder blades. Light blue eyes that seems to turn grey/silver in the sunlight

Age:17

Personality: Sterling is a very independent person who looks after herself. She is a joker and loves to crack jokes and make people laugh. Hates party poopers and is very intelligent. She can be loud and obnoxious a lot. Silent around people she doesn't know. The saying "People who don't know me wonder why I am so quiet. People who know me wish I was" practically explains her. She is very sarcastic and everyone around her thinks she has ADHD.

Where are you now: Hermiston, Oregon

Where do you plan on going next: Brooklyn, New York

Where were you last: Compton, California

Are you looking for the others: No

Element (earth, water, fire or air): You'll see

Number:9

Chimaera (animal that changes shape like Bernie Kosar)?:nope

Cepan (dead or alive; who?):dead

Life Story (since you came to earth): She came to earth and almost immediately her cepan died from mogs, from then on she stayed in small towns and laid low

Style: anything in style

Fears: never going back home, clowns

Strengths: her independence, her happy go lucky

Weaknesses: trusting to many people

Likes: making people laugh, being around people

Dislikes: being center of attention, jerks and bullies, quiet people

Favorite genre of music: pop and hip hop

Favorite quote: "People who don't know me wonder why I am so quiet. People who know me wish I was"

Favorite color: green

Have you found "the one": not even close

If you had a theme song what would it be: Firework by Katy Perry

Golden Line (what do you say all the time): "Common sense people, common sense please!" or "Just live a little!"

School or no: sometimes

Crushes (like sam, six, or any other numbers; 4 is off limits): 4

If you don't get a part do you want to be a human or antagonist: Im in

Others:nope


	3. Chapter 3

**Missy's POV:**

That was a close call. I thought I saw a Mogadorian, maybe I didn't. I don't know I'm really confused. I was originally Scarlet Joseph, but now I'm…uh…Missy, yeah Missy Andrew. I need a train, a train to New York. A big city where no one would find me.

I bought my ticket for the train and sat and waited. While waiting my mind started to wander. I was glad that my Cepan had left the many valuable Lorien jewels for me so I would have money. I missed my Cepan, she was kind and caring; she knew me, helped me. Now I'm on my own, the others are out there, but I'm not looking for them. My hand went to my ring, my favorite accessory. It brought me joy and hope.

_Now, _I thought to myself, _once I get to the coast of England then I'll take a plane to New York City. _I was currently in London, England, but they had found me. The charm was broken and now they could kill me whenever they wanted, they didn't have to take us in order. I had to leave my fake life to live another…fantastic.

Someone bumped into me from behind. I turned around to find a _really _cute guy. That was another thing, _no love_. Ugh, got to love being a Lorien.

"Sorry." The guy said to me.

"It's fine." I shot back. Whoops, that was kind of rude.

He walked away, looking back every few seconds. Humans.

I ignored him and went back to my thinking.

I reached my hand down and began to pet my dog. Well…not dog. Chimaera is the correct term. I had names him Vicious, even though he wasn't. He took the form of my favorite kin of dog, a pitbull.

About an hour later I heard on the loudspeaker that my train was about to leave. I raced to the train and jumped in, Vicious following my lead. I sat down on a seat and put my trunk beside me. Then a thought popped into my head.

_My legacies. _I had forgotten about those with the confusion of the Mogs. So far I only had Lumen and Telekinesis. They were going _great._ With no Cepan I was lost and didn't know how to control my legacies. I sighed; _I'll figure it out later._

The train came to a stop and jumped out, Vicious following suit. I bought a ticket for my plane and in 5 hours I was in NYC.

I looked around, grabbed my trunk, went outside, and called a taxi. What I didn't know was that sooner rather than later I would run into my destiny…or fate _whatever _you want to call it.

**Aid's (Adrian) POV:**

I really hated rain, so why did I move to Seattle? Wow I can be so stupid sometimes. I knew about the charm breaking, yet I haven't moved in a year. I was alone and lost. I would never admit it aloud, because then it would become real. Now don't take that the wrong way, I knew what happened was real, I just never accepted it. I acted like I did but really didn't.

I didn't need her to survive though. It's been 11 years since my Cepan died and look at me now. Alive and well. I was fine alone, I didn't need anyone; I carry my own weight.

But anyway I was planning on leaving. A voice was in the back of my head telling me I needed to. If I have learned one thing it's that you always must trust your instincts. So that brings me to the here: the airport.

I bought a ticket to Brooklyn and sat and waited. I looked around and my eyes fell upon a girl. She looked about my age and seemed interested in something around me. It was me, I knew it was me; it couldn't be anything else of course. Nothing else here was as interesting as me.

She began to walk in my direction.

"Hello." She said politely.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

"Uh…I was wondering…well…" She stuttered.

"Just spit it out chick." I told her.

"Geez, calm down." She snapped.

"I just want to know what you want so I can get on my life." I spat back rudely.

"I was going to ask for your number but never mind." She concluded, spinning on one foot, and strutted away towards her original spot. She glared at me the rest of the time, which I ignored. People can be _so _annoying.

I noticed that my flight was ready to board. I got up and went towards the gate, thinking about what would await me in Brooklyn.

**Kross's POV:**

I woke up to yelling. I sighed; you would think the village was on fire they way these people wherescreaming.

Sat up, rubbed my eyes, put on a jacket, and walked outside. Everything was in shambles, people were screaming and running around and I was right in the middle.

"Time to go." I mumbled to myself. My instincts told me to flee and so I did. I ran to the coast then jumped into the water and began to swim. I swam until I reached some land. I was exhausted and sore.

I woke up later in a house, it was nice and in a style that looked a lot like Chinese or Japanese. A little girl came in and laid a warm towel on my head. I then passed out again.

**Sterling's POV:**

I woke up in the comfy bed of a motel. I took a shower and got dressed into my usual: graphic tee with a denim skirt and black leggings and my favorite flats.

I stretched, checked out and went outside. I breathed in the smell of Hermiston, Oregon. A small town in North Eastern Oregon that was made for farming.

I looked around; something didn't feel right. I just shrugged it off and went to school.


End file.
